X-overs Beatbox Battles Season 1
by Luigi4Life
Summary: This is where Characters from cartoon, Video Games, Movies, and more come to battle it out to be the winner for each season and you guys gets to choose who wins and who loses.
1. Bender vs Plex

**X-over beatbox battles**

Luigi4life: Hello readers, welcome to X-over beatbox battles. I'm your host Luigi4life and we have 2 cartoon characters are going to battle it out for the first time. Which one will win, it all depends on your votes. The two characters are similar because they're both robots.

(L4L points to a dark corner of the ring)

Luigi4life: In this corner with a height of 9 feet and weighing at 200 pounds, he's can beam anything with his antenna, today we have Plex!

(The corner lights and shows Plex)

Plex: Hey it's nice to be here. High 5.

Luigi4life: Maybe later.

(L4L points to the other side of the ring)

Luigi4life: In this corner at a height of 5 ft. 6 in and a weight of 7 billion tons, he runs on beer and thinks he's the greatest bot to live, today we have Bender!

(The corner lights up and shows Bender)

Bender: Yeah, Bender's here he's the greatest!

Luigi4Life: Okay well Bender since you're the greatest you'll be going first.

Bender: Okay because I'm the greatest!

Plex: Sounds like someone's big headed.

Luigi4Life: Here we go in, 3, 2, 1, GO!

Bender (singing): Who's the bot that going to turn you into a frying pan, ME! Bender, Bender, Bender, Bender, Bender, Bender, Bender. Oh yeah! (Btk, btk, btk, btk, Pfft) Bender, I'm the greatest! I'll beat you up no matter your gender! Oh yeah! (btk) who's, (btk) the, (btk) bot. (btk) that, (btk) going, (btk) to, (btk) turn, (btk) you, (btk) into, (btk) a, (Pfft) Frying pan, Bender, Bender, Bender, Bender, Bender, Bender, Bender. (Pfft, pfft, pfft, nnnn, pfft, btk, blll, na, pfft, pfft, pftt, nnnn, aa)

(Bender takes out a Plex plush and stomps on it)

Bender (singing): Bender, Bender, Bender, Bender, Bender, Bender, Bender, back up!

(Bender did a microphone drop)

Luigi4life: Ohh, Bender really brought it to the table, let's see if Plex can beat him. Plex are you ready?

Plex: Of course! That wasn't even beatboxing, he was just saying his name over and over again!

Bender: It's better what you could do.

Plex: OH YEAH "BEN!"

Bender: YEAH "LEX!"

Luigi4life: Whoa guys, Bender we need Plex to beatbox now.

Bender: Whatever!

Luigi4life: Plex can you top Bender's performance?

Plex: Piece of cake!

Luigi: Well here you go-

Bender: Liar.

Luigi4life: In, 3, 2, 1, GO!

Plex (singing): Oh! It's dancing time, time to put bot out of rhyme. (Pfft, nnnn, btk, kft, fft, pa, tst, fft, pff, tsk) gabba land, (Nnnn, fft, btk, ka, nnnn, pfft, kft, pa, nnnn, tsk, tst, nnnn) remix (Pfft, nnnn, btk, kft, fft, pa) dancing, (Tst, fft, pff, tsk) time, (Pfft, nnnn, btk, kft, fft, pa, tst, fft, pff, tsk, prrr, Pfft, nnnn, btk, kft, fft, pa, tst, fft, pff, tsk, prrr) my friends, (Pfft, nnnn, btk, kft, fft, pa, tst, fft, pff, tsk) (Gasp) (Kft, fft, pa) Bender drink a beer!

Luigi4life: Ohh, that's time, alright we have X-over beatbox battle for today, please vote on my profile or leave a review on who won the battle, and follow this fanfiction to be updated when the next battle comes out.

Bender: "Drink a beer" really that's the best you could come up with…

Plex: It's better than what you could do…

Luigi4life: Once again I'm Luigi4life thank you for reading this, I'm going to try to break these bots up because they're going a little crazy. Hey guys can you please break it up.

 **X-over beatbox battles**


	2. Luna vs Corey

**To let you know some songs will be based on a real song that I remade a bit and I own none of them.**

 **X-over beatbox battles**

Luigi4life: Hello everyone, back to X-over beatbox battles!

(A flashback of the last episode shows)

Luigi4life: Last time on X-over beatbox battles, things got a little mechanical with Plex vs. Bender! Bender had his own theme in his rap! But, Plex rapped fast and ended with a burn!

(The flashbacks ends showing L4L and Plex with his hand on the air)

Luigi4life: And in the end Plex got the most votes and will be moving on to the next round! Dude, what are you doing with your hand?

Plex: I'm still waiting for that high five.

(L4L high fives Plex)

Plex: Thank you!

(Plex walks out of the arena)

Luigi4life: Now in this battle is gonna be more professional because both of them are rockers!

(L4L points to a dark corner of the ring)

Luigi4life: In this corner at a height of 6ft and weighing 35 pounds, she has 10 other siblings. Today we have Luna Loud!

(The corner lights and shows Luna)

Luna: It's nice to be here L4L because I'm gonna win this season!

Luigi4life: Well that depends on the readers.

(L4L points to the other side of the ring)

Luigi4life: In this corner at a height of 5"2 and weighing 45 pounds, he uses his sister's diary for lyrics. Today we have Corey Riffen!

(The corner lights and shows Corey)

Corey: It's nice to be here, and for your information, my band is helping me write my own lyrics.

Luigi4life: Okay. Anyway, Luna you're going up first in 3, 2, 1, GO!

Luna (Singing): Oo-ooh-ooh, hoo yeah, yeah (Yeah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ark) Yeah, yeah Yeah-ah-ah, Yeah-ah-ah Yeah-ah-ah. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Eight a.m., waking up in the morning Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal Seein' everything, the time is goin' Tickin' on and on, everybody's rushin' Gotta get down to the van stop Gotta catch my van, I see my rockers (my rocker) Kickin' in the front seat Sittin' in the back seat Gotta make my mind up Which seat can I take? It's my day, my day Gotta get down on my day Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend my day, my day Gettin' down on my day Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend. rockin', rocking' (yeah) rockin', rockin' (yeah) Fun, fun, fun, fun Lookin' forward to the weekend!

Luigi4life: Luna that as fresh! Now, Corey, it's your turn! In 3, 2, 1! GO!

Corey (Singing): You could never know what it's like Your blood like winter freezes just like ice And there's a cold lonely light that shines from you You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mic you use. And did you think this fool could never win Well look at me, I'm coming back again I got a taste of song in a simple way. And if you need to know while I'm still rocking you just fade away. Don't you know I'm still rocking better than I ever did? Looking like a true rocker, feeling like a rock legend. I'm still rocking after all this time. Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind I'm still rocking yeah, yeah, yeah I'm still rocking yeah, yeah, yeah. Once I never could hope to win. You starting down the road leaving me again. The threats you made were meant to cut me down. And if our love was just a circus you'd be a clown by now. You know I'm still rocking better than I ever did. Looking like a true rocker, feeling like a legend. I'm still standing after all this time. Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind. I'm still rocking yeah, yeah, yeah I'm still rocking yeah, yeah, yeah!

Luigi4life: Man Corey that was awesome! Now you the reader choose Luna!

Luna: Vote for me dudes!

Luigi4life: Or Corey!

Corey: No vote for me! My show had the right amount of characters!

Luna: Well more characters make my show cool!

Corey: Oh so 25 rabbits was gonna be a great show!

Luna: That's it!

(Luna starts a fight with Corey)

Luigi4life: Okay go to my profile or leave a review on who you thought won the battle! I'm Luigi4life and I'll see you next time!

 **X-over beatbox battles**

 **I know the songs are really similar but I tried my best okay**


	3. Freddy vs Jason

**X-over beatbox battles**

Luigi4life: Readers welcome back to X-over beatbox battles!

(A flashback of the last episode shows)

Luigi4life: Last time on X-over beatbox battles, was a professional beatbox battle with Corey vs. Luna! Luna sang on how it was all about her day, but Corey told on how was still rocking on.

(The flashbacks ends showing L4L and Corey)

Luigi4life: You guys voted, and Corey Will be moving on to the next round!

Corey: I know I'd win most of the fanfictions are about Grojband!

Luigi4life: Dude. Stop breaking the fourth wall.

(Corey walks out of the ring)

Luigi4life: Now this one is gonna be a little scary, with rivals who fought before.

(L4L points to a dark corner of the ring)

Luigi4life: In this corner at a height of 5ft 9 ½ and weighing 160 pounds, he haunts people's dream with his evil powers and claw. Today we have Freddy Krueger!

(The corner lights up and shows Freddy)

Freddy: Aw, thanks for having me here. Some of you might not want to go to sleep tonight, but thank you.

Luigi4life: What!?

Freddy: That's not important. Now, who am I'm fighting?

Luigi4life: Someone you've met.

Freddy: You mean-

Luigi4life: Yeah.

(L4L points to the other side of the ring)

Luig4life: In this corner at a height of 6'5 and weighing 250 pounds, he's a supernatural being who revenges his mother's death by killing anyone who goes near his camp. Today we have Jason Voorhees!

(The corner lights up and shows Jason; Jason says nothing)

Luigi4life: Jason Voorhees, what do you have to say to Freddy?

Jason: …

Luigi4life: Jason? Can you hear me?

(Jason raises his machete to cut L4L, but L4L runs away)

Luigi4life: Okay! Freddy, you're up first!

Freddy: Good choice, especially since I'm the only who can talk.

Luigi4life: Well here we go in 3, 2, 1, GO!

Freddy: _Scary dreams are made of me, who are you to disagree? I travel the dreams and the undead world, everybody's looking for survival. Some of them just get sliced. Some of them die to make it seem like it other. Some of them die through my abuse. All of them die in their dreams. Scary dreams are made of me, who are you to disagree? I travel the dreams and the undead world, everybody's looking for survival. Some of them just get sliced. Some of them die to make it seem like it other. Some of them die through my abuse. All of them die in their dreams. They will try but all ways die!_

Luigi4life: Freddy that sure was scary. Jason, what do you have to say to Freddy?

Jason: …

Lugi4life: Jason?

Jason: …

Lugi4life: Anything!?

Jason: …

Luigi4life: (Sigh) Whatever. Jason, you're up in 3, 2, 1, GO!

Jason: _… I normally don't talk, but it's a special occasion, time to use my rhymes to cause Freddy's obliteration! I'm the one who our battle, and got the fame! I even got my own video game! And what would I call you? Just lame, lame, lame! In our movie, I got the kills, because I was in real life! I kill with a machete and what do you kill with? Some puny little finger knives! I'll rip your heart right out of your chest! Wanna know why? Because I am the BEST!_

(Jason cuts off Freddy's head with his machete, but it grows back)

Freddy: You can't kill me, Jason.

Jason: You're right. But we can kill him.

(Freddy and Jason look creepily at L4L)

Luigi4life: All right, that's all the time we have for today. Please follow and favorite this story and me, and let us know who do you think won the battle. Uh, thank you for reading X-over Beatbox battle.

(Freddy and Jason jumps out of the ring; L4L runs away with Freddy and Jason chasing him)

Luigi4life: I'm Luigi4life, and I'll see you guys later bye!

Freddy: Wait! Come back I want to show you something, but it has to be in your dreams!

Freddy/Jason: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!

 **X-over beatbox battles**


End file.
